


Forever in a Heartbeat

by veiledndarkness



Category: Murder By Numbers
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: Slash, implied borderline consent, breath play.





	Forever in a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Slash, implied borderline consent, breath play.

Title: Forever in a Heartbeat

Author: [](https://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/profile)[**veiledndarkness**](https://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/)

Fandom: Murder by Numbers

Pairing: Richard/Justin

Rating: Mild R

Notes: Slash, implied borderline consent, breath play.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended and no profit made.

For the [](https://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](https://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/) Round Eleven Challenge

XX

It could have been beautiful.

No, no, it was, beautiful and sick, obscene and violent. And fuck, he loved how the tears made his pretty eyes gleam, too pretty, wide and knowing and frightened in the end.

x

He couldn’t help it, couldn’t resist wrapping his long fingers around that smooth, pale neck and squeezing, couldn’t hold back the bolt of lust that rocketed through him when he’d see the fear, that hint of fear that no bravery can hide.

He ached for more, he wanted to squeeze harder, feel him tense, feel him panic and shudder and then give, fucking give in and let him do as he pleased. Take him; mark him, all fiery kisses and obsessive domination.

He wanted more. Forget waiting. Even murder had minute interest. Nothing else seemed as important as watching Justin struggle with the urge to submit. Watch him cave. And he caved, in the end, he caved every time.

x

Firelight, flickers that danced over his skin, his body arching into the touch, away from Richard’s fingers and then back, seeking more, his skin flushed and sweat tinged, thighs trembling, mouth parted as each breathy moan tumbled past his lips.

He spent hours teasing him; he needed him to be this eager, this desperate. Needed to break him down, remove his silly pride and give him the utter submission he craved.

And when he was ready, Richard buried deeply inside him, his hands wrapped around Justin’s neck, he could smile and thrust up, thrust up hard, harder than necessary, feel his frantic pulse and take him until he cried those beautiful tears.

x

It could have been perfect, it would have been forever.

He could have stayed inside him, listening to his breathy gasps and pleas. He could prolong it, take his time and work Justin over again and again, and then, when the moment came, press down, wrap tightly and feel him shudder, feel him spasm and tighten around his length, a fluttering that had no rival in feeling.

But no, he had to go and fall for....her. The very thought...

x

He’d been jealous, possessive and enraged. No one should ever touch him, or feel him the way he had. And her hands on him, on his Justin, that just wouldn't do. It’s not that he wanted to hurt him, not like that anyway. Hurting him emotionally had no satisfaction, but any punishment would suffice.

And god, had she ever spread for him. Faster than he had expected, easier than he’d hoped and the smirk on his face said it all as he filmed. He knew her type, the ones with _abandonment_ issues, daddy issues.

His Justin had submissive issues. He needed to be hurt first in order to submit, but that suited Richard nicely.

x

Every stilted cry, every gleam in those eyes, it was worth it.

Right to the end, right to the burst of furious words and all he wanted was to grasp him one last time, feel his frightened pulse, feel him writhe, every breath he stopped…every bit of him…

It couldn’t have lasted forever.

XX


End file.
